Dani
by Mbav247
Summary: <html><head></head>Danny shows up at Valerie's crying desperately seeking help to help Danielle well in the midst of all of this Valerie takes in Danielle and plans on setting Danielle up to school. DxV challenge by ghostanimal</html>
1. Chapter 1

**here we go a new story! Yay let celeberate... or we can try to beat up the author *Slowly backs away from anyone that want to attack me* ok ok i have been so busy with school, and my brain having no inspiration whatsovever but ya ya ya no one cares but that ok. yea anyway enjoy story ps. disclaimer i do not own danny phantom Butch Hartmens owns that... for now *insert evil laugh***

I was starting to get ready for my job at the Nasty Burger, when I heard a knock on my window. I go and open my window and all I see is Danny Phantom floating there with tears in his eyes while holding a limp girl that I recognized as Danielle Phantom, Danny's Phantom's cousin, he was blabbering about something but I couldn't hear between the sobs.

"What do you want ghost boy and please speak more clearly I cant understand you" I said while I sat on my bed he came over and lead Danielle down and when I got the chance to look at her she looked absolutely horrible and terribly beat up. When the ghost boy finally stopped pacing he talked more clearly and said.

"I need your help, the people who normally help me on times like these had some family things to do and I need your help please, she came back and was like this expect not passed out and I am really worried and I don't know what to do and I just need help… PLEASE!"

"Ok, ok hold on I will help you just calm down it will be fine" I said and something popped in my mind _why did I say that to him and helping him? Why do you feel so comfortable talking to him? REMEMBER HE IS MY ENEMY!_

I ran to my bathroom trying to organize my thought while I get some first aid kit. While I stood there looking at my reflection I heard a loud crash. I ran into my room and saw the ghost boy passed out on my floor with a few darts sticking out of his back. _I recognize those dart… now where is the owner?_ I turned around just in time to miss a couple darts that were inches from my head. I grabbed my ecto-gun and ran towards Skulker attacking him; as I ran towards him I trip over something (though I still somehow manage to hit Skulker)I look back and see book bag that did not belong to me it was very familiar and what was next to it was the ghost boy. _I shook my hand where have I seen that book bag _my thoughts were interrupted by the high pitched sound of a dart flying only inches by my face. I look around my room to see anything that might help me catch Skulker, when suddenly I see something glinting from my lap on my floor. I dodge Skulker's attack and roll to where the object is; I picked it up and instantly recognized it as the Fenton Thermos. I take it and trying my best to copy Phantoms moves and I suck Skulker into the thermos. I run over to Phantom to see what happened to him, a few seconds after coming to him two bright rings appeared around his waist; I jump back scared that he might be awake and planning an attack on me but instead one ring went down his legs revealing a very familiar pair of jeans and shoes and the ring disappeared not going anywhere near me. The other ring traveled up and changed the top of his hazmat suit to the very now recognizable white t-shirt and black hair. Suddenly his eyes opened and I saw those icy blue eyes that I once fell in love with _and might still be in love with_…

"Huh? What?" he sat there looking for something and they he looked like he forgot something important somewhere "DANIELLE!"

"No need to yell she is laying there before everything happen she will be fine" I said calmly trying to assure him even though I have done nothing at all to her.

"Ummm… ok thanks for your help I think I should go now and get her home somewhere safe for tonight so I will see you in our next battle?"

"Before you leave you should look at yourself in the mirror" trying to tell him that he switched back but also trying not to be obvious so I don't freak him out to bad. He looked at me confused then he look down and saw his normal pair of jeans instead of the bottom half of his hazmat suit. He sighed knowing that this was not good.

"Look Val I'm sorry I meant to tell you and things ju-"Danny started to talk frantically

"Danny, Danny its ok I'm not going to hurt you I am just taken back a little and surprised that's all" I said giggling at the way he was talking. He is soo cute. Danny took in a breath about to say something but then stopped and he looked like he was thinking about what he is going say next.

"You don't mind?" Danny asked kind of taken back to by my reaction to what just happened.

"No, I guess deep down I kind of knew, something was off ever since the beginning of freshmen year and when Danny Phantom around something just clicked and I never truly looked into it till now, but one thing that does confuse me and always led me off that trail was why you did all those things like rob the bank, kidnap the mayor, or let that dog ruin my dads job etc" I said on the verge to tears remembering that day and now knowing that my best friend/crush did this to me.

"Val, they were all misunderstandings and sometime soon I can explain them but for now we need to help Dani, because I know you were lying, because I can sometimes tell when people lie but I wasn't going to bother you with it all anymore so I was going to find someone else"

"Ok, well I will help Dani but do you think it will be fine if she would stay here at my place so she is not endanger everyday by your parents, and I know that you have to deal with that but your also older than her and can handle more because you have had more of a practice than she has and I am pretty sure my dad wont mind having a another girl around the house and I we could get her enrolled at Casper High as soon as possible so you can see her and she would have to stick around and she wont get hurt as bad anymore."

" I guess your right as much as I would like for her to stay with me, she would be safer here ,ok, yea she can stay here and they will be good with the whole school thing and Vlaerie" Danny switched back to his ghost half "maybe, if your not busy tomorrow or something, I can take you out for dinner?"

I blushed and replied "yes, that sounds absolutely amazing see you then. Goodnight, ghostboy"

**Please review it always help :) and i will try my best to get up a new story soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait between school, getting sick, family issues, and writers block its been hard but here it is it might be a little short but at least there is some :) oh who am i kidding this is sad i promise the next will be better and have some action. Enjoy :) oh and the disclaimer well i own danny phantom now so yea just kidding no i don't i still need to buy it off of Butch Hartman he owns it not me... yet :) DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN just to make it clear yep **

The next day came rather quickly. Danny did not get any sleep at all he was up all night either worrying or fighting some ghost, mostly the box ghost but who is counting, while Valerie was up watching to see if Danielle would wake up anytime but she hasn't. Danny went over to Valerie's that morning before school to check on Danielle. When he arrived Danielle woke up.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?" Dani groggily said

"Danielle!" Valerie and Danny said at the same time and they look at each other and blushed

"Glad your Dani you scared me when you came to me beaten and bruised. Do you remember what happened?" Danny asked

"No, I don't, I just remember seeing you and passing out" Dani said

"Ok, well Danny and I need to go to school. Think you will be ok? My dad will be here if you need anything and we will be talking about everything when we get back" Valerie said while picking up her book bag

"Or I can talk to her now because I am not going to school because I easily can get the make-up work that I will never get done and if anything happens I get to it quicker."

"Danny you need to go anyway doesn't Sam and Tucker come back?"

"Oh crap your right, but what about Dani? I mean I know your dad is here and all, but I am still worried. What if whoever attacked her followed her and waiting for the moment to attack? What if-"

"Danny, Danny calm down she will be fine" Valerie said trying to calm him down and hurry up because they will be late for school "plus if anything goes wrong she does have ghost powers to protect herself and if she needs you she can call you."

"I know she has powers but they are not strong enough yet and… fine I'll go, but just so you know I will be worried all day today" Danny said while going ghost "hey need a ride"

"Nope I'm good I'll take my board"

When Danny and Valerie were about to say bye to Dani they found she was already back to sleep and they left quietly

At the school Danny met up with his friends Sam and Tucker

"Hey Danny so how was your week without us anything interesting happen or was it boring without us?" Tucker asked

"No there was a couple of things you guys should kno-"

"Hey guys what's up?" Valerie said walking over

That when the bell rang for everyone to class when the convo would have to continue another time.

**so yea hope you liked it if not well im sorry that's only partially my fault well hopefully you might know the drill review. I do love my reviews *gets lost in thought* bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is the last chapeter and will i get a new story up soon probably not but i will soon someday sometime. yesterday is history, tomorrows a mystery, todays a gift thats why they call the present ~unknown Enjoy Disclamier I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM though im still working on it jk sadly yea just read now**

After class the group, except Danny because of his ghost sense, headed to the cafeteria for the thing they call food. The group went outside to talk about things they didn't want others to hear, but this time an old enemy was following them there.

"So where did you guys go for five days?" Valerie asked

"That is not important right now, what I want to know is what happened while Tuck and I were gone." Sam retorted

"well-" Valerie started

"Well, I will tell the story" Danny finished surprisingly them all with his quiet and sudden entrance.

The group looked up at him and he looked beaten but happy

"Dude, are you ok?" Tucker asked

"Yea, it was just Skulker with some new updated technology" Danny said while he was sitting down with the rest of the group

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker looked at him with wide eyes for pretty much revealing his secret in front of the red huntress.

"It's ok, she knows everything" Danny chuckled with their reaction "Anyway this weekend was normal besides the ghost attacks but yesterday it got interesting because a certain girl tapped on my window and she looked terrible, Danielle looks so beaten and bruised it was terrible. I got her in to my room, but she immediately passed out. I freaked out and me I didn't know much about medical things, I couldn't get to you guys because of the mission, and so I turned to the one person I knew that might be able to help me, and we know her as the red huntress aka Valerie. Well, when I entered she looked ready to end my afterlife, but I guess she saw Danielle and relaxed a bit, but also had the look saying 'make a wrong a move and I come after you'. She did help take care of Dani but that's when Skulker decided to shoot me with one of his stupid darts while I was distracted and off guard and that's when everything went black for me for a while-"

"I can fill in that part" Valerie said butting in "well I saw him pass out on my floor and when I saw the dart sticking out of his back I recognized who it belonged to and went to grab my ecto-gun; I fired one shot but then tripped on something I looked back to see what I tripped on and it was a very familiar book bag I didn't have to time to think where have I seen that book bag because Skulker decided to launch a more darts and towards me. Then from light in my room, because it was night, something glinted off of an object and I saw what you may know as the Fenton thermos, I went and picked it up and tried to copy Phantom's moves and I captured Skulker. I did contemplate if I should trap Phantom in it to but then two bright white rings appeared around his waist I jumped back afraid it was going to attack me but it went down his hazmat suit changing it to blue jeans and sneakers and the ring disappeared. The other went to his top half and his top changed to the shirt I might have seen a million times before and the ever so black hair that I have come to love, and when he opened his eyes icy blue looked back at me."

"And when I woke up I thought I was still phantom and not Fenton, but my focused changed instantly remembering Danielle and I was about to leave when she told me to check my appearance and I was just like ok then so I look down and realized I changed back to Fenton. We both agreed not to fight anymore and we both agreed that Danielle will be staying with Valerie instead of me because of my parents. Danielle did wake up this morning but by the time we left for school she was sound asleep and Val and I are going on a date tonight. Hope you guys are not upset about me going out with Valerie again." Danny finished off

"Wow, that is a lot to take in… but Tucker and I will not be leaving anymore anytime soon." Sam said "you guys are dating? I'm happy for you but Valerie break his heart I come after you and also that is relief because on mine and Tuck's mission I found someone so yea we had an eventful time to"

Danny turned to Tucker for any response to the conversation

"Dude, I'm cool with it I kinda thought you would either end up with either Sam or Valerie so either way…I WIN! Time to collect my money." Tucker said smirking

The bell rings before Danny could reply to anything Tuck just said. The final bell rang for the day and everyone rushed out. The team met up at Valerie's house and when they entered they saw Danielle sitting on the couch eating chips and watching TV.

"Well doesn't someone more alive…or close to she can" Danny said smiling

"Hey, you guys are back" Danielle got up to come hug them

"So how are you feeling?" Danny asked in a fatherly tone

"Better" Danielle said happily

"good well I go to go see you tomorrow at school. Valerie took care of all paperwork at school today" Danny said

"Ok bye Danny" Danielle said

"hey Sam, Tuck can you guys do a huge favor for me?"

"I can't sorry going to meet my boyfriend" Sam said and left saying bye to everyone

"What do you need?" Tucker asked

"Can you just keep an eye on Dani and call me if anything happens that can be really bad for her?"

"sure. Have fun." Tuck said

A little later the dates arrived at the restaurant they found that Danny and Valerie and Sam and her date went to the same restaurant and so they had a double date. The next day Danielle went to Casper High school and they all lived happily ever after.

HAHAHA got you no they didn't things happened not so happy things but that life youre not always going to agree to everything but in the end the did well. The end

**hoped you liked it and yea until next time my fellow Phans :) **


End file.
